The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space
The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space 'is the first half of the twelfth episode of Season One, preceeding ''Journey to the Center of Nowhere. It originally aired on March 23rd, 2000. Plot This episode beings with things around the world (a girl's doll, a dress mannequin and Lady Liberty) are getting their heads ripped off by a strange plunger-like divice from the sky. Courage then has a nightmare where a plush toy of himself getting it's head ripped off in a similar manner on an alien space craft. Courage wakes up screaming from the nightmare and Eustace then throws him out of the room for waking him and Muriel up. Courage then goes to the kitchen to get water, then heres a noise outside. When he peeks outside, he stares in horror at the Chicken from Outer Space's ship floting in the sky. As Courage freaks out, the fried space chicken is slowly lowered out of it on a siliver platter. It then rises up, holding a plunger ( the same device which decapiteded all the otherr things in the open of the epsiode) and gestures to Courage that he will lose his head. Courage then freaks out and VERY SECURELY locks the door. Muriel comes down to see what's wrong, Courage trys to explain what's going on so see gose outside to see. Then gets captured by the evil chicken. Armed with only one of Muriel's slippers, Courage rushes to her aid, of course. He sees a strange pink light coming from the barn and goes to investigate. When he peeks inside, he screams in horror when he sees Space Chicken's UFO parked inside. He walks isnide the alien craft and meets his old nemesis again. He is standing in front of two things; the first is a stool with a toilet plunger overhead. The second is a slideshow screen, with which the alien chicken reveals his plan to Courage; he wants to use the plunger to remove the dog's head and use it as his own. When Courage holds up a "?" sign, the alien chicken responsed with another slidehow, showing what happened to him (this leaves Courage confused). Back to business, the chicken points to the stool, but Courage firmly replies; "make me!" Angered, Space Chicken reveals Muriel to Courage, tied to another stool with a toilet plunger on her head. When he pulls a lever, it's clear he intends to pull of Muriel's head off instead. Courage rushes outside to get help, but in his haste, he trips over a plug that connects the UFO to an outlet on the wall of the barn. Suddenly, the power in the ship goes off, thus turing of Space Chicken's device. It's apparent Courage unplugged the cord before vanishing to get help. Back at the house, Eustace is still sound asleep, but is then awakened by the sound of someone charging into the room. He sees it's only Courage. The dog shows the slipper to the farmer and tries to tell him what happened to Muriel, but the old man only ordered the dog to get away from him and tries to go back to sleep (adding "stupid dog" for good measure). Desprate, Courage (offscreen) smacks Eustace with the slipper, thus awakening (and angering) him. The dog then leads the aroused farmer to the barn. He tries to show him the alien craft, but Eustace only said he was going to strangle Courage. He makes a lead for him, but Courage ducks just in time. Eustace lands in the spaceship and is face-to-face with Space Chicken. Much to Courage's horror, he sees that the evil chicken had replugged the cord, thus resuming his attempt to pull of Muriel's head. Panicing, Courage runs back to the barn and cuts the cord with a giant pair of nail clippers. When he tries to go back to save Muriel and Eustace, the door shuts on him. He can hear the farmer cry out as Space Chicken pulls off his head instead. Desprate, Courage manages to open the door with a blowtorch. When he sees Eustace's head poke out, he lets out a victory shout...until he sees the head is connected to Space Chicken's body. Terried, Courage shoots at the bird with the blowtorch, sending him flying away and into a barrel of water. When Courage goes to save Muriel, amazingly, she is sound asleep. When his efforts in waking her up are proven futile, Courage puts her slipper back on and carries her to the exit. When the Eustace-headed Space Chicken blocks their path, Courage veers the other way to find another escape route, knocking the alien bird away. Courage and Muriel escape by a roof hatch on the top of the craft, then they leave the barn, altogether. Courage sees a clothesline that connects the barn to the house. With Muriel carried over his head, he attempts to walk over the line like a tightrope. When he looks behind him, he sees Space Chicken is hots on thier tails and keeps on going. Suddenly, Muriel loses her slipper again, and Courage trips on it. Muriel is sent flying down the line, commenting that it's "awful vinity tonight". The dog hurries to her aid, and manages to grap her by the shit before he plumits to the ground. He is suddenly hit on the head by the slipper. When he looks up, he sees Space Chicken stomping on his paw, trying to make him lose his grip. Courage then sees how close to to ground they are, so when Space Chicken stops stomping on the dog's paw, he sees he and Muriel are on the ground. Courage then releases his grip and flings the alien chicken all the way back to the barn. Courage rejoices, but his joy is cut short when there is a sound of a car engine starting. Suddenly, Space Chicken's UFO flies up into the air. Courage and Muriel scream is horror when the space craft pulls out a mega-sized tolit plunger. Terrifed, Courage tries various ways to get away from Space Chicken; a wheelbarrow, a raft and a moter-cycle, each of them eding in failure, though. In the moter-cycle incident, Muriel loses a slipper again, causing Courage to lose control of the machine. The motercycle flys apart and Courage is in the middle of a target painted on the ground. Amazingly, Muriel appears to be unharmed and pours herself a cup of tea. Courage is horrified when he reads the sign over her; "WARNING: Rocket Base: KEEP OFF!" Where Courage is standing is exactly where a rocket is burried. To add to his troubles, Space Chicken's ufo is right over him. The alien bird pulls the lever and the toliet plunger lowers to the ground. Courage manages to jump away just in time. Space Chicken unknowingly released the rocket. It heads strait for him and his alien craft. He tries to escape his ship via parashute (saying "stupid dog"), but he dosn't make the jump in time. Muriel and Courage watch the demise of poor Space Chicken and his ship (in which Muriel says "lovely fireworks, eh Courage?") They finally reach home, and the two are resting on the front steps. Suddenly, Muriel quipd; "there's Eustace with my slipper!". Eustace's headless corpse walks to the two, causing poor Courage to scream. Before the cartoon ends, Courage delives the final line; "this still shouldn't happen to a dog!" The closing circle closes on his nose, and he screams "ow!" Trivia *This is the return and last appearance of the Chicken from Outer Space. *This episode is considered as a sequel to the pilot episode ''The Chicken from Outer Space.''' *At the end of [[The Chicken from Outer Space (episode)|''The Chicken from Outer Space]], Courage says, "This shouldn't happen to a dog!" At the end of this episode, he similarly says, "This still shouldn't happen to a dog!" *The plug that connects Space Chicken's UFO to an outlet in the barn reads "Dil". *A little error in continuty; in the pilot episode, riled up he lost to Courage, the Chicken from Outer Space simply tries to shoot Courage. However, this backfired and he ended up roasted. In this episode, acording to the slideshow, Courage stole the Space Chicken's weapon and blasted his foe himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:10 Most disturbing Category:Sequels